Namesake
by Leather and Stripes
Summary: His life has always been an endless fight, his path littered with death and destruction.  It is only when you have lost everything that you are free to do anything.  XS, SD. Mature.


**AN**: Holy crap, you guys, it's been forever, hasn't it? This is Stripes with...um...something new. (We are still working hard on _Punch Drunk Love_, but Leather has felt really uninspired recently, so...please cheer her on? She thinks that she can't write lol. I'm completely serious.)  
>This is a Katekyo Hitman Reborn! story. I know, right? I LOVE KHR and have for quite a while. And ever since we first met Squalo, I've been meaning to write this out.<p>

Squalo's pretty much my favorite character. I think he's far too interesting and completely sexy and insert-many-other-reasons...so I'm writing his life story. I've honestly been holding off on this just in case we suddenly get a full back story for him and the rest of the Varia (you know...other than the vagueness we've been dealt thus far), but, for now, I'm finally gonna grow a pair and actually post this.

As always, I talk way too much and have an obligatory short teaser/intro chapter. We start in the middle, and we only go back in time~ Mystic, I know.

I'm writing this solo (for now. Maybe Leather will jump on board, but this whole idea/story is my baby so...we shall see), so be gentle.

**Warnings**: This story is about Squalo. That in itself is a warning. It will be rather mature in language, subject matter, and copious amounts of sexual content (and now I have your attention). Plus, spoilers for EVERYTHING. There will be male/male (yay yaoi!) relationships, so if that's not your thing either gain an open mind or kindly move along. (And I don't own KHR!, its characters, or anything at all pertaining to it. I write for fun, not profit.)

Love you all for sticking with us, and, well, enjoy something from a totally new fandom from me/us.

Thank you!

Cheers!

(Shutting up now!)

~Stripes

* * *

><p><strong>.:Namesake:.<strong>

**xxx**

It happened in a fast and violent mess of teeth. Rows upon rows of jagged dentin and enamel. Had he been a more patient man (and not halfway down the beast's throat), he might have wanted to count them.

He was vaguely aware of that katana brat shouting, the color draining from his face as Squalo was dragged below the surface. Amidst the never ending teeth, water, and what he could only assume was his own blood, Squalo managed a crooked smile before a silent scream ripped from his throat, jaws clamping down on his torso. Or maybe his leg. He didn't care, and all he knew was that his body had transformed into a searing, white ball of pain.

The shark brought him deeper underwater, the last breaths of air escaping between Squalo's lips as bubbles, floating up to the surface. Mocking him.

If it hadn't been for the shark, he would have won.

He might have laughed at the irony if there hadn't been so much pain involved.

Instead he hoped that the katana brat still had that stupid, horrified look plastered across his face.

The teeth sinking into his arm brought a hiss from his lips, a snarl and the last bit of air that had managed to linger in his lungs rushed to his lips before Squalo could stop it.

At least he would die by the hands (fins, he reminded himself with a laugh that sucked sickeningly salty water into his mouth) of his namesake instead of that amateur.

The shark twisted and Squalo felt a tug on his left arm, mechanical hand tearing away with a nauseating _rip_. He heard the grind of far too many teeth against metal and knew that his sword, a constant extension of not only his arm but of _himself_, was gone. He'd failed, and failed in a bigger way than even that stupid boss of his could have possibly imagined.

Xanxus.

He knew the exact expression that Xanxus would have; eyes bored, face completely graceful in nonchalance. Except for the slight tension in his lips, no one would notice a difference.

But Squalo knew. He fucking _knew_.

Even as Xanxus would more than likely let out a bark of laughter as the swordsman's defeat (and by the _damned shark_, not even his actual opponent!), Squalo _knew_ something in the other man would shift. He knew that there would be more fire in his eyes, more malice in his laugh, and more anger at the warmth missing from his bed.

It was smug satisfaction that pulled Squalo's lips away from his teeth in a grin.

Even in death, he would be a constant fixture in Xanxus' life, lingering in the back of his mind for the sole purpose of pissing him off. Because the heat from an infinite number of bodies would never replace him, and that bastard boss knew it.

And he knew that it was more than warmth that brought him back every night.

As a callous laugh tore from Squalo's lungs, water rushing in and burning his chest, he let himself smile honestly.

For all of the shame and disgrace that had suffocated him during his life, his pride allowed him to grin in the face of death.

And he regretted nothing.

**xxx**

* * *

><p>Commentsreviews are always appreciated. Hopefully I can get another chapter up soon.**  
><strong>


End file.
